


You Made General Hux Cry

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Crack, Gen, Glove Kink, RPF, breaking character, crying with laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Actors get tired and things go awry when filming that Rose and Hux scene that didn't make it into The Last Jedi.





	You Made General Hux Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I discovered that deleted scene where Rose bites the hell out of Hux's finger through his glove. And I thought it was Absolutely Delightful in Every Possible Way. And I totally understand why it didn't make it into the film because . . . honestly, wtf were they thinking?
> 
> But I felt I had to deal with that in some way, so this happened. This is my first Star Wars fic and my first RPF fic. It may be my last of either, but dammit I just couldn't help myself!

It was nearing the end of a long day of shooting, and Kelly’s stomach was beginning to growl with hunger.  Her knees and back were aching from the hard floor as she waited for Rian to direct the rest of the cast, who were all starting to look as uncomfortable and grumpy as she felt. Domhnall especially.  She had seen him tugging at his collar between takes and could well imagine how hot the black greatcoat felt under all the lights in the studio.

“Alright, everyone,” called Rian as he took a step back, pulling their attention to him.  “You’ve all be great, and I think we’re almost done here, but let’s try to fit in just one more scene.  Um, okay, Hux and Rose, let’s have the one where you taunt her and she retaliates.”

Oh, boy, Kelly thought to herself.  She had questioned this scene when she first read it in the script, and she questioned it now. She understood the point it was trying to make, but it seemed too over the top.  Too campy.  And, frankly, too kinky to not be a distraction for anyone in the audience over the age of fifteen.

As Rian knelt down to say something to John, Domhnall came closer to her, the corner of his mouth lifting just enough to make a tiny crack in Hux’s sullen expression.

“Don’t bite me too hard, now,” he murmured.  Kelly couldn’t help but smile a little in return.  Since she had to do the scene, there were a lot worse people to do it with.  She only wished there had been time to discuss it with him beforehand.

Okay, focus, she thought as the cameras rolled he delivered his lines.  Fury.  Defiance.  Put all of Rose’s loathing of the First Order into one gesture.

But don’t bite too hard.

“You vermin may draw a little blood with a bite now and then, but we will always win,” Hux purred, slipping a gloved index finger under her chin and lifting it.

Yep, she thought.  Kinky as fuck.

She jerked her head back just enough to get his hand in her line of light and lunged forward, taking his finger between her teeth.  But in her caution, what she bit down on was more glove than finger. When he cried out and tried to retrieve his hand, it slipped out and the glove fell, slapping lightly against Kelly’s chin.

Shit.  That’s a take wasted, she thought.

Meeting Domhnall’s eyes, she saw the pained shock fading and something like his usual humor replacing it.  She realized how silly she must look with Hux’s glove hanging from her mouth like that.

Oh, well.  Might as well make the most of it.

A low, feral sound issued from her throat, growing into a loud growl as she shook her head from side to side like a dog, making the glove bounce against her cheeks.

The skin around Domhnall’s eyes crinkled and his lip raised to show his teeth.  A blush rose on his cheeks, and he shook his head as though to evade it, but it continued to spread; he was shaking with the effort of containing his laughter.

Taking the glove out of her mouth and standing up did not help him.  When she held it out, he lost his composure entirely, throwing his head back and cackling.  She became conscious that all the eyes on set were on them, that the laughter was growing louder as others joined in. Her own cheeks warmed with self-consciousness; it was small comfort to know they were not the florid color Domhnall’s face was now.

“Oh fuck,” he forced between labored breaths.  “Oh Jesus, I can’t . . . I can’t stop. You . . . why did you do that with the . . . ?”

His voice was high and soft, his native lilt back in force.  He bent forward with his hand on his knees, struggling to get control of himself.

Kelly felt her shoulders relax as she let herself laugh along.  There would be no more work for her that night.  Surely Rian wouldn’t ask them to try that again.

Domhnall stood up straight, only slightly trembling now.  He pulled off his remaining glove and wiped away the moisture underneath his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Oh, Tico,” a voice tsked behind her.  She turned to see Rian watching her with amusement.

“You’ve done it now, Tico.  You made General Hux cry.”


End file.
